Nés pour te connaître, pour te nommer liberté!
by Vanille2992
Summary: Ce qui se passe après Harry Potter 7... avec quelques légères modifications couples principaux : SS/? ; SB/? ; FW/? mais aussi un peu HP/GW;HG/RW; etc.


Avertissements aux lecteurs :

Avertissements aux lecteurs :

Cette fanfic est une sorte de suite de tome 7 des aventures d'Harry Potter. Tout ce qui s'est passé dans les sept tomes de cette célébrisime série est recpecté SAUF la mort de certains de nos personnages fétiches (je cite Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Fred Weasley et Severus Rogue) que nous ne pouvions nous résoudre à laisser à leur triste sort. Notons aussi l'apparition de deux nouveaux personnages fictifs, créés par nous.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapitre 1**

**Voyage à bord du Poudlard-Express**

- Je t'avais dit de faire ta valise hier soir! Quand suivras-tu enfin un de mes conseils avisés!, s'écria une jeune femme de haute stature.

Celle-ci avait de longs cheveux châtains ondulés qui lui descendaient en cascade sur les épaules. Ses yeux bruns chocolat lançaient des éclairs à une autre jeune femme qui terminait, sans précipitation, de faire ses bagages. Cette dernière leva ses yeux verts émeraude au ciel en secouant imperceptiblement la tête. Puis, après avoir fermé sa valise, elle se releva, replaçant derrière ses oreilles quelques mèches rebelles à la couleur foncée, proche du noir.

- Voyons, Sarah, ne sois pas trop nerveuse. En transplanant, on y sera dans quelques instants, dit la jeune femme, tentant de rassurer son amie. Et puis je te signale que je suis parfois tes sages conseils!

-Ah oui et quand, Indra? Cites moi des exemples, je te prie!

Indra parut réfléchir quelques instant avant de consulter l'horloge.

-Oh!! Tu as vu l'heure, faut qu'on y aille si on ne veut pas rater le train!

-Tu éludes ma question! répondit Sarah en prenant ses baguages. Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser t'en tirer à si bon compte!

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de la chambre qu'elles louaient depuis quelques jours à l'enseigne du « Chaudron Baveur». Tom, le Barman, les salua mais elles n'y prêtèrent pas attention, sortant du pub précipitamment. Une fois à l'extérieur, elles transplanèrent. Se laissant aspirer par un tunnel noir, elles ressentirent cette étrange et désagréable sensation d'étouffement, typique du transplanage. C'est donc avec soulagement qu'elles se retrouvèrent dans une rue déserte, à quelques pas de la gare King's Cross. Les deux amies s'encoururent en direction de la gare, emportant tant bien que mal leurs baguages derrière elles, sous le regard perplexe des passants. Ne perdant pas une seconde, elles se dirigèrent d'un pas décidé vers la barrière séparant les voies 9 et 10 et la traversèrent sans problème.

Devant leurs yeux ébahis, une locomotive rouge, le long du quai, crachait une épaisse fumée blanchâtre alors qu'une foule d'élèves et de parents se pressaient de tout côté. Les premiers wagons étaient déjà remplis d'élèves qui se pressaient aux fenêtres par lesquelles les parents faisaient leurs dernières recommandations.

Sarah regarda furtivement autour d'elle. Ne trouvant pas ce qu'elle cherchait, elle se tourna vers Indra. Celle-ci avait surpris les regards furtifs de son amie. Un regard leur suffit pour savoir que l'autre pensait exactement la même chose. Indra offrit à Sarah son plus grand sourire, l'air entendu. Sarah lui sourit à son tour. Et c'est bras dessus, bras dessous, que les deux amies montèrent dans le train le sourire aux lèvres. Quelques secondes plus tard, le train se mit en marche.

- Tu vois : on est arrivé à temps! dit Indra ironique.

- Mais il s'en est fallu de peu!

Arpentant le long couloir du Poudlard-Express, elles se mirent en quête d'un compartiment libre. La quête ne se fit pas sans peine et elles ne comptaient plus le nombre de fois qu'elles s'étaient fait bousculer par des élèves chahutant. Ayant enfin trouvé un compartiment, elles y entrèrent.

- Salut les monstres! lança joyeusement Indra à l'adresse de deux jeunes garçons.

- On n'est pas des monstres, répondirent-ils en cœur.

- Ah bon! fit-elle l'air faussement étonnée. Je l'ai toujours cru pourtant…

Les deux jeunes femmes s'installèrent en face des deux garçons qui étaient en fait les petits frères d'Indra. Caleb, l'aîné, était âgé de 12 ans. Il était grand et robuste pour son âge. Des cheveux bruns mi-longs encadraient son visage où s'affichait généralement un air moqueur qui était provisoirement remplacé par une mine boudeuse. Ses yeux bruns pétillaient néanmoins de malice. Le cadet, Uriel, du haut de ses 11 ans, était presque aussi grand que son frère mais néanmoins plus frêle. Ses yeux bleus azurs, cachés par quelques mèches de cheveux blonds foncés, transperçaient de leur fureur sa grande sœur.

-Tu ne cessera jamais de nous pourrir la vie, lança ce dernier avec fougue

-Jamais ! Et je te prierais de bien vouloir baisser d'un ton et de me parler avec respect! rétorqua Indra en insistant sur les syllabes du dernier mot.

Uriel bougonna avant de dire :

- Et puis d'abord que faites vous ici?

- Ca nous paraissait beaucoup plus amusant de nous joindre à vous… Et je crois que nous avons eu raison : la preuve dans quelques instants…, dit Indra en regardant la porte du compartiment.

Devant celle-ci se pressait un petit groupe de garçons de dernière année qui regardaient les deux jeunes femmes avec insistance, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. En effet quelques instants plus tard le groupe fit intrusion dans le compartiment, s'y installant sans gène.

- On ne vous a jamais vu auparavant, Vous êtes nouvelles? demanda l'un des garçon qui semblait être le porte paroles de la bande.

Celui-ci était assez grand, le teint pâle et ses cheveux retombaient librement sur ses yeux gris.

Sarah et Indra se regardèrent, un sourire aux lèvres.

- En effet nous venons passer notre dernière année à Poudlard, répondit Sarah.

- Oh et bien je me présente, Drago Malefoy pour vous servir, reprit-il le plus charmeur possible. Quant à mes compagnons. Voici Grégory Goyle. Et lui c'est Blaise Zabini.

Le dénommé Goyle était un garçon fort, très enveloppé, aux yeux porcins enfoncés dans leur orbite. Tandis que Blaise Zabini était un type grand et athlétique, à la peau brunie par le soleil.

- Enchantées de faire votre connaissance, répondit Indra d'un ton tout aussi charmeur, entrant ainsi dans le jeu de Malefoy. Je me nomme Indra.

- Et moi, c'est Sarah.

Drago ne prit pas la peine de faire connaissance avec les frères d'Indra, son attention étant retenue par les deux jeunes femmes.

- D'où venez vous, demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux d'un blond délavé, se mettant à son aise.

- Et bien nous venons directement de Beauxbâtons où nous avons passée les six dernières années, expliqua Sarah.

- Je suppose que c'est une prestigieuse école mais vous verrez vite que Poudlard est incomparable. C'est certainement pour cette raison que vous êtes venue passer votre dernière année ici.

- En effet, la renommée de Poudlard est arrivée jusqu'à nos oreilles, acquiesça Indra l'air entendue.

- Je ne sais pas si vous le saviez mais à Poudlard, les élèves sont répartis en maison, mes amis et moi-même faisons partie de Serpentard, la plus noble des maison, je dois l'avouer, dit Drago avec un petit air supérieur. Et vous verrez aussi que certaines personnes valent mieux que d'autres. Par exemple, je vous déconseille la fréquentation de cet Harry Potter, la célébrité lui est montée à la tête…

La discussion se prolongea ainsi jusqu'à ce que l'école soit en vue.

- Nous arrivons au château. Il serrait temps de mettre nos robes de sorciers, dit Drago en se levant accompagné de ses deux acolytes, J'espère vous revoir prochainement, reprit-il avant de sortir du compartiment.

Lorsque le groupe fut partit, Indra, Sarah, Caleb et Uriel se regardèrent avant d'éclater d'un rire sonore.

- Ils vont être surpris en vous revoyant au château…, parvint à articuler Caleb entre deux spasmes.

Lorsqu'ils reprirent contenance, Indra d'un coup de baguette magique transforma les vêtements moldus de ses frères en uniforme avant de changer sa propre tenue. Sarah de son côté s'était déjà changée.

Le train ralentit pour finalement s'arrêter devant la gare de Pré au lard. Caleb et Uriel sortirent du compartiment, rejoignant leurs condisciples qui sortirent du train en une masse compacte. Les deux jeunes femmes quand à elles restaient en retrait dans le compartiment s'amusant à observer la scène. Les premières années semblait intimidés surtout par la présence d'Hagrid, le demi-géant, qui les attendait à l'extérieur près du lac où ils devaient prendre une barque pour rejoindre l'école. Les autres années quand à elles, plus à leurs aises, rejoignirent les calèches sans attelage qui les attendaient un peu plus loin. Lorsque le quai fut désert, Sarah et Indra se décidèrent à sortir du train pour rejoindre à leur tour le château dont les fenêtres éclairées, brillaient au loin.


End file.
